Kagome's Vacation
by Kitsuma
Summary: Kagome needs a vacation so she goes to her cousin's house. While there she might find new love and maybe get over Inuyasha. On Pause till I want to continue. Sry for late notice.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Vacation

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

It was a sunny day in the fuedal era and the Inuyasha-gumi were resting under the trees. They just had a nice picnic lunch featuring Kagome's specialty of egg omlet, rice balls, her faceless octopus as Shippo called it, and her other yummy sidedishes. when they all thought it was going to be a nice day. Kagura had to ruin it by using her Dance of Blades. "Kagura," Yelled Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this!" Kagura just chuckled. "If you wish to find out follow me to Naraku." Kagome got on Inuyasha while Shippo got on her shoulder. Kirara transformed into her big form and Sango and Miroku got on her back.

They followed Kagura for a good 30 minutes until they reached a beautifull field laced with marigoldes, roses, violets and many other beautifull flowers. Inuyasha wears a red kimono called the Robe of the Fire Rat it has a white under haori, also inuyasha was an inu hanyou with dog ears on top of his head, his eyes were a pearcing yellow. He took out the Tetseiga which at first looked like a rusty blade but it soon transformed into the Fang of Destruction. It could kill 100 youkai with with one mighty swing. Kagome was wearing a priestess out fit the haori was white and the hakama's were red. Her usual school outfit was torn up yesterday in a fight with a lizard yokai that had five jewel shards. She took out her bow and arrow pointing it down, she had raven black hair and her eyes were the softest chocalate brown. Shippo had an aqua haori with white leaf patterns on it. His hakama's were a dark blue, he had a tan fur vest on, and his hair was tied up by a darker aqua colored ribbon. Shippo was a kitsune yokai who had a light tan, poofy tail and little tan kitsune feet also he had emerald green eyes. Miroku is a monk who has a black haori with a purple toga over it and in his right hand was a staff that had three rings over on each side also in his right hand was a purple glove that covered most of the forearm and had blue prayer beads wrapped over it covering his kazana. The monk's eyes were violet with knowledge showing in them, his hair was also a dark black. Sango is a taijiha who carries her hiraicose. She wore a usual taijiha outfit that had pads on her shoulders, elbos, and knees. The pads were pink the outfit was black. She had a katana and had her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail and coffe brown eyes that had years of expierience. Kirara was a nekomatta she had two tails and a black daimond on her forehead. She has black markings on her legs and one black stripe on each tail. When she transforms in a burst of flames she looks the same but her to canines grow to look like a saber-toothed cats.

"kukukukuku." Laughed Naraku. "you will parish today." Naraku appeared and kagura went to stand by him. Naraku had a blue like cape with white stripes on the shoulder. On the chest it turned purple then bone colored with spikes coming out in the middle was a sideways eye. A yellow pupil with red surrounding it. You know how are's is white his is red. Also he had a yellow sash. On his left shoulder was bone armor and bone coming out of the back to curve and go back into his back with spikes on the bone. On the top before the bone thing a spike bone on top using symetry theres one on each side. On his hands was the same side ways eye and three green tentacles came out of his back to. He had charcoal black hair and crimson red eyes.

Kagura wore a three layered kimono. The first one was a red violet and white stripes with bubble like patterns. She had red violet eye shadow and crimson red eyes. Her hair was in a bun with feathers which she could transform and fly on. In her left hand was a fan that she could control the wind with. She wanted to be free from Naraku but, he held her heart litarally. kohaku appeared by Naraku. Kohaku wears the taijiha outfit except his is a kind of green. the other part is black. Instead of the hiraicose he has a chain scithe and katana, he has freckles on his face and dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes. He to wants to be seperated from Naraku but, he can't or Naraku would remove his jewel shard which is the only thing keeping him alive. 'Sister Sango I will find a way to get back to you!' Thought Kohaku. " I need a vacation.' Sighed Kagome. "Maybe to America or something." Kagome did not realize she said that outloud. Everyone was staring at her including Naraku. "What America is a country." Said Kagome.

Kagome pointed her arrow at Naraku. Inuyasha got his Tetsaiga ready. Sango got on the tranfomed nekomatta Kirara and Miroku got in an attack position. Naraku floated a foot in the air and put up his barrier. Kagura got on her feather and rode up high in the sky but in striking distance. While Kohaku started swinging his chain scithe.

translations

nekomatta-cat demon

yokai-demon

hanyou-half demon

inu-dog

kitsune-fox

taijiha-demon slayer

gumi-gang

haori-shirt

hakama-pants

kimono-japanese style clothing

kazana-windtunnel

katana-sword, spear, ect..

I won't make another chapter until

1)I get five reviews

2)and I learn how to make chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Vacation

Inuyasha positioned his Tetsaiga at Naraku and yelled **''Kaze no Kizu!''** It hit Naraku square in the chest but, when the Kaze no Kizu resided Naraku was still standing in one piece with his barrier still up and running. ''Chicaisou!'' Cursed Inuyasha. ''How the hell are we supposed to kill the bakayarou!?'' Inuyasha was about to do another Kaze no Kizu but, **''Dance of blades!''** Kagura's attack flew down to the ground and it started cutting up Inuyasha's body. Kagome had an idea; what if she was to purify Naraku's barrier, Sango's Hiraicosu covered in Miroku's Sacred Sutras and, finally top it off with Inuyasha's Kongousuha.

Hakudoshi was down wind in the bushes. He wore a white kimono and had a naginata that was way to big for him; he looked like ten year old but acted way to mature; His eyes were an eriee purple and hair a gostly white. His job was to wait for Naraku's order to kill the annoying priestess Kagome. She had ruined their plans for the last time. Hakudoshi then started reading their minds.

'I hope Kagome will be ok.' Worried Shippo. 'Finally I will be rid of this curse!' Thought Miroku. 'Father and friends I will finally get Kohaku back and avenge our village.' Said Sango. 'I will avenge Kikyo no matter what happens!' Inuyasha thought. When he got to Kagome he heard her idea and knew it would work. Naraku would nothing but a pile of ashes. Heart or no heart.

Hakudoshi was going to have to go early. He was about leap until he heard **''Dragon Strike!'' **From Seshomaru's katana Tokijin. Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands; He has a white kimono except it has red on the left shoulder and bottom left in the sleeve with white flowers in the red shaped pentagons. He has two katanas Tokijin and Tensaiga. He also has bone armor starting from the right going over the left shoulder back on the armor on the back side. on the right shoulder was his tail. What the hell is a tail doing on his shoulder! On his feet Sesshomaru wore black boots; his eyes were yellow just like Inuyasha's; his was also white like Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were half brothers.

The inuyasha-gumi looked behind them and saw Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi. Naraku was pissed beyond belief. He didn't want to use Kanna because she was useless against Kagome. Kagome had told her friends of her idea and the got into position. ''go!'' Yelled Kagome as she shot her arrow. **''Hiraicosu!''** Sango yelled while throwing her giant boomerang covered in sutras. **''Kongousuha!'' **Yelled Inuyasha as Tetsaiga was covered in adament and when Inuyasha swung his katana spears of adament came rushing at Naraku. Sesshomaru adding on to the effect yelled **''Dragon Strike!''**

The attacks hit straight on. Kagome's arrow struck the barrier disinagrating it hitting Naraku as well. It left serious damage just Kagome's arrow. The hiraicosu came through the chunks of Naraku purifiying Naraku's flesh till only his head remained. Inuyasha's Kongousuha hit Naraku's head and the Dragon Strike finished the pieces of Naraku's head.

''kukukukuku I may die but Kagome instead of getting rid of Miroku's curse you shall have it instead.'' Naraku had said his final words. Kagome's left hand started to ache ''gah it hurts chicaisu!'' Kagome screamed holding her left hand. Miroku's Kazana as dissapearing but, Kagome was gaining the Kazana. Kagomes spiritual powers kept it from spreading so now it was her ally not enemy. Naraku had not anticipated that.

Kohaku went to Sang and started apologizing for all he did. Kagome picked up Naraku's jewel pieces and it purified on contact. She fused it with her piece of the jewel. Now all they needed was Kohaku's. Sesshomaru who surprisingly said he would bring Kohaku back to life. Sesshomaru took out Tensaiga and slashed it over Kohaku. Kagome took out the jewel shard and Sango was so happy she pretty much put Kohaku back to the grave. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's Shoulder and whispered ''Kagome will you adopt me the youkai way?'' To say Kagome was confused was an understatement. Shippo took Kagome's silence as a no. He was about to jump off till she grabbed him and was hugging him. She was crying tears of joy. She made sure the Kazana was covered up with the sleeve of her haori. ''Shippo I thought you would never ask.''

I was only silent because I don't know how to adopt you the demon way. My anwer is haii Shippo I will gladly be your new Oka-san.

Translations

Kaze no kizu-wind scar

Kongousuha-adament barrage

Haii-yes

Oka-san-mother


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Vacation

Shippo and Kagome agreed to do the adopting ceremony in a week. Sesshomaru came over and asked ''Kagome your fighting skills are pathetic. You need training.'' Kagome looked surprised but, she just nodded. It was true her fighting skills sucked. If she didn't get trained properly she would not last long if something happened to Sango and the others.

''Where will I start training Sesshomaru?'' Asked Kagome. ''You will stay here as I am. Inuyasha will teach you hunting and survival skills, while the monk will teach you what is poisoness to the Kazana and teach you how to work the staff. Sango will teach you hand to hand combat, I will teach you swords, Kaede will help perfect your archery and help you with more herbs.'' Kagome fell over anime syle with swirly eyes. She mumbling about fighting and other stuff. Then it hit her. ''What about my spiritual powers?''

Sesshomaru kind of chuckled it took her long enough to find out he had not mentioned that. Kagome was pouting at him waiting for him to come out of his thoughts. ''You will have to find a sensei on that yourself Kagome-chan.'' Sesshomaru split after that. Kagome hates it when boys call her that it makes her feel like she is a newborn. Which in fighting that is pretty true.

''Sesshomaru! Get your butt over here right now!'' From that day forward she had been training with everyone and surprisingly in her sleep Midoriko herself taught her spiritual powers. The others at first kept asking if she found a sensei but she just said she did. The others thought it was strange she never went to see this sensei. So they left it on that.

-A week later-

'' I need a vacation.'' Kagome said breathless. '' Sorry Kagome you can't leave until your training is complete.'' Said Sango. '' Again! Till you have it down perfectly. '' I need a vacation.'' Kagome said annoyed. '' Sorry Kagome-sama you have to finish how to use the staff and Kazana.'' Miroku said patiently. '' One more time!'' ''I need a vacation.'' Kagome said aggrivated. '' Sorry kagome you need to learn how to hunt and survive.'' Inuyasha said. '' No no no you must put that stick there.'' '' I need a vacation.'' Kagome said frustrated. '' Sorry Kagome-chan but, learning how to use a sword is a must.'' Sesshomaru reasoned. '' Very good.'' '' I need a vacation.'' Kagome said tiredly. '' I know child. One does not learn all of this at once. Ye are powerful for ye have not passed out of exaustion yet.''

At night kagome had her dinner of rabbit stew with the rabbit she caught all by herself bare handed also with the plants she picked herself without anyones help. To say Kagome was pleased with herself was an under statement. When she fell asleep Midoriko came to her and they did their usual warm up 50 laps around her dream dojo which was about the size of a shack maybe a bit diffrent. Meditating for a little bit. Then they would start Kagome's lessons. ''I need a vacation.'' Kagome said sleeply. ''Kagome you have trained long and hard do not give up because before you know it your training will be over with.'' Midoriko stated.

Shippo woke up later that night. He knew he would have to wake up his Oka-san. ''Oka-san, Oka-san it is time to do the ceremony.'' Shippo said while shaking Kagome. ''I'm up is morning already?'' Kagome yawned. ''No silly Oka-san it is time for the adoption ceremony.'' Shippo answered excitedly. They took a knife and a bowl full of water. They went the sacred tree.

Shippo started to say, ''I will protect my new Oka-san.'' Shippo then cut Kagome's right hand normally Shippo would have slit her left but, the Kazana is on that one. Kagome vowed, ''I will raise my new son with responsbility.'' She then cut his right hand because Shippo is right handed. They put their wounds together and kagome said Shippo's name and Shippo said Kagome's name.

A flash of light came upon Kagome she was now a full blooded Kitsune youkai. She had nine tails they were all black except a white zigzag seperated the tip which was a diffrent color for the elements. 1) Red-fire, 2)yellow-lightning, 3)blue-water/ice, 4)green-plants, 5)gray-wind, 6)black-poisen, 7)purple-telepathy/phycic, 8)white-light, and 9)pink-spiritual power. On top of her head was black fox ears. Her eyes and hair stayed the same color. She had claws and fangs now. 'Great.' Thought Kagome. 'Another thing I have to train on. Though the ears are a nice touch.'


	4. message from Kitsuma

Important

I don't check my email often so if you wish to contact me use the reviews to say what you need.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Vacation

Finally Kagome's training was over. The only question that remained is what about the jewel? ''I can keep it with me or as I promised you Inuyasha can have the jewel.'' Kagome said. ''No Kagome there is nothing I want.'' Stated Inuyasha. Kagome kept turning to everyone and got the same result. No. ''Kagome-sama may I suggest you wishing away the Kazana.'' Miroku suggested. ''No Miroku it is now one of my greatest weapons.'' Kagome reasoned. ''Then I guess I will take Shippo and the jewel with me. I will come visit. ... Oh and Fluffy thanks for everything all of you! Sayanara!'' Kagome yelled while jumping into the well and taking Shippo with her.

''Kagome your back! Mrs.H said. ''How long will you be staying?'' Kagome was thinking and didn't hear her Oka-san's question. 'I think I could go to cousin Yusuke's house for a vacation.'' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a very sharp squeal. Mrs.H had just noticed Shippo on her shoulder. ''Oh Kagome sweety he is so cute.''

''Oka-san! Help me!'' Kagome started to explain to her over happy Oka-san that Shippo did not like that. It finally registered to Mrs.H that the little kitsune had just called her daughter Oka-san. Kagome noticing this explained, ''He is adopted Oka-san. He is Shippo the one I told you about. Shippo.'' Kagome turned to him. ''This is your Obaa-san.'' Shippo's eyes lit with with happiness.

''Kagome dear. I was wondering if you can stay at your cousin's house? Your Jii-chan is staying in Sendai and Souta is with him. I have gotten a job over in Hawaii. So I will be gone for months.'' Kagome was surprised. She couldn't express her feelings. She wanted to spend time with her family but on the other hand she was happy for her Oka-san for getting a job in Hawaii.

''Sure Oka-san I was planning on seeing Yusuke anyway.'' Kagome went upstares in here room masking her aura to be that of an ordinary ningen. She started packing her clothes and borrowed some of Souta's clothes for Shippo they would go shopping once they got settled in Yusuke's house. Kagome went downstairs and dailed her cousin's number. She got the anwering machine. ''Hi you have just won a trip to New York... just kidding Yusuke this is your cousin Kagome speaking Oka-san got a job in Hawaii and Souta and Jii-chan are in Sendai. So I'm coming over. Another thing I'm bringing one extra person. I hope I wasn't inturuppting something important. Sayanara Yusuke.

-Yusuke's house-

''Sorry it is such a mess guys.'' Yusuke said walking into his house he wore a green uniform with gel keeping his black hair in place. He had brown eyes. ''It is okay Yusuke.'' A red haired man with emerald green eyes. His name is Shuuichi Minamino. He was wearing a purple uniform. ''Hn detective you need to learn how to care of responsibility.'' Hiei scolded. He had black gravity defying hair with a white zigzag making a star.

The next person who walked in was ugly with orange elvis style hair. His name is Kuwabara Kazuma he wore a blue uniform. A teenage boy walked in after him he had a red scarf, sucking on a pacifier brown hair and eyes. He is prince of Rekai Tentei Koenma. An old lady by the of Genkai came in next she had pink hair with a red and purple shirt with white paints. Three girls walked in two had blue hair and one had brown hair. One girl with blue hair had pink eyes and had her hair up she wore a school uniform that had a long sleave purple shirt and skirt with a yellow hankerchief. Her name is Botan.

The other blue haired girl had a low hankerchief with red things that looked like sideways icicles. She wore a snow white kimono tied by a red sash. She is known as Yukina. The brown haired girl had brown eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Botan. Her name is Keiko.

''Hey Uremeshi you have a message.'' Said Kuwabara. ''Your right ugly.'' Yusuke started to play the message while Kuwabara was fuming. ''Hi you have just won a trip to New York...'' While it paused Yusuke was dancing till the message started to talk again. ''Just kidding Yusuke this is your cousin Kagome speaking Oka-san got a job in Hawaii and Souta and Jii-chan are in Sendai. So I'm coming over. Another thing I'm bringing one extra person. I hope i wasn't interuppting something important. Sayanara Yusuke.''

The message stopped playing and Yusuke fainted.

-Translations-

Jii-chan-Grandfather

Obaa-san-Grand mother

Sayanara-Good-bye


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's Vacation

Yusuke finally woke up from his fiasco when Genkai poured ice cold water over him. ''Dimwit your cousin couldn't have come at a bad time. A new Dark Tournament is up and running and you still need a fith member.'' Yusuke looked at her like she had two heads. ''What are you talking about you old hag. Your going to be the fifth member.'' Genkai nodded her head no. ''I'm getting to old.'' Yusuke turned to Koenma. ''Pacifier breath your a kami right. Can't you do anything.'' Koenma to shook his head no. ''Yusuke I don't have that kind of power.''

Ding dong the doorbell rang. ''Yusuke are you home? Its me Kagome.'' Yusuke ran to the door tripping on the way muttering a kuso and chicaisou. He finally got to the door and when he opened it there was a girl with raven black hair that was put up into a high ponytail, her eyes were the softest chocolate brown. She wore a hoodie that had a ninetailed black fox with white tipped tails and belly. The eyes were a fiery red. She wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Next to her was a boy that looked to be 9 or 10. He wore a black shirt that said I love homework so much I'll save some for tomorrow. With the shirt came blue jeans. On his feet were black tennis shoes. He had auburn hair and emerald green eyes. His auburn hair was tied by a dark aqua blue ribbon.

When Yusuke opened the door Kagome saw that her cousin was soaking wet and shivering. Kagome started to chuckle. Then she started to giggle when it finally turned into a musicle laugh. Kurama thought he was going to die her laugh was so beautiful. Yusuke brought the now calmed Kagome into the house. She sensed demons nearby not including Shippo and her. The youki was coming from her cousin, the red head, the gravity defying hair boy, and the blue haired girl with red things sticking out of her hair.

The other blue haired girl and the guy sucking on a pacifier had strange energies. She couldn't explain it. Kuwabara woke up to see an angel. He walked up to her bent down on one knee and took her hands into his and said. ''You are so beautiful will you be my...'' Kuwabara never got to finish for when he got into position this is what Kagome registered in her mind. 'Down on one knee + holding hands + dorky line pervert' Kagome slapped Kuwabara so hard he went flying out the wall.

The others stared at her and were like wow. When Kagome figured out what she did she started to panic. ''Ohmy kami I killed him!'' She kept mumbling things and when Kuwabara got up she ran to him so fast it was like she was on fire. ''Oh my kami are you ok I swear I did it on reflex!'' Kagome had finally calmed down and was introduced to everyone.

''Guys this is my adopted son Shippo. He was orphaned when people murdered his family. So I took him in.'' They were all having a good time when Kagome annouced she was going to go get settled in and send Shippo to bed. Shippo started whining and did the puppy eyes which if it was your first time you would never be able to resist. Kagome was used to it though and said. ''Bed Shippo or your grounded.'' Shippo went to bed sniffling trying to add on the effect but, to no avail.

Kagome went upstairs as soon as Shippo got to the top to get her and Shippo settled into the guest room.

-Translations-

Kami-God

Youki-Demon energy


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's Vacation

Kagome started to tuck Shippo in on one side of the bed. ''I'll join you soon my little one.'' Kagome started to unpack when she heard Yusuke yelling about some dark tournament. Being the fox she is her curiosity got the better of her. She finished unpacking and started downstairs and heard, ''Baka do you want your cousin to find out.'' 'That sounded like Hiei.' thought Kagome.

She walked into the living room to see Hiei and her cousin to start fighting. ''Excuse me for inturuppting Yusuke. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, you yelled it out to the world. What is this dark tournament?'' Yusuke stared at her and Kagome the same. ''Well the dark tournament is a gang tournament and we still need a fifth member.'' Kagome stared into his eyes like she was searching for the truth. It was giving Yusuke the creeps. ''Well if thats it I can be your fith member.'' Yusuke fainted. ''Kagome-sama,'' Kurama never got to finish. ''Just Kagome Shuuichi. Gomen for interruppting you.'' Kurama continoued, ''Your cousin doesn't want you to get hurt Kagome.''

''Besides girls can't fight it is against the code.'' Kuwabara said making a pose to look honorable. Everyone in the group heard a thud and looked to see Kuwabara on the ground unconcious. Kagome had just knocked the daylights out of him.

Yusuke woke up and saw Kuwabara on the ground and looked at Kurama. ''Your cousin had knocked him out when he said girls can't fight.'' Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara. ''That is the worst thing to say to Kagome. She doesn't like being judged by her gender. Be careful what you say about that. She can be really nice always putting people before herself but, get her pissed off and hell will break loose.

Kagome crawled into bed with Shippo and fell asleep quickly. ''Yusuke your cousin sound like a real life version of Yin and Yang.'' Said Koenma. The next morning Kagome was the first one up. She noticed they were out of tea so she decided to go to the store. She didn't bother writing a note because it was before dawn. Living with Inuyasha for two years does things to you.

She went to the store and bought more tea. On her way back she noticed her favorite park when she was younger. She was early and decided to go in the tree covered park. It had many diffrent flowers mostly roses but, those were her favorite flower. She found her favorite tree it was the biggest one in the forest like park. She sat under it for a few minutes but soon fell asleep.

Ding dong Yusuke woke up to the doorbell and let Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the others from last night in. They were wearing the same clothes they did last night. Just diffrent pairs. ''Hey guys have you seen Kagome?'' Yusuke asked. ''No. Is she still in bed?'' Kurama answered. '' I didn't check she should be up by now.'' Yusuke was worried. ''Dimwit your cousin just came from a long road trip she is tired let her sleep.'' Genkai scolded.

Yusuke noticed they were out of tea so he and his friends went to the store to get some tea. Then they sensed demonic energy comeng fom the forest like park. They ran in to see a girl under a tree sleeping. ''Hey Uremeshi isn't that your cousin?'' Said Kuwabara as he pointed a finger at the sleeping beauty. ''But what is she doing in a place like this?'' Asked Genkai. ''Look a bag!'' Exclaimed Botan. They opened up the bag to find bags of tea. ''My guess is she noticed you were out of tea and went to the store.'' Observed Kurama.

''Hey mates what ya'll doing here?'' Said Chuu. ''Hey! We were looking for my cousin. Do you know how she got here?'' Asked Yusuke. ''Gomen but we were looking for you we lost your address and phone number. We're here to what you want to do about the tournament.'' Jin said.

''She is a beauty an't she. Tell me Uremeshi how is your cousin so pretty?'' Chuu asked looking her up and down. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders. ''ughh what time is it?'' Kagome looked up to see the sun. ''Omg Yusuke is probably up by now wondering where I am all I did is went to the store to get some tea and then saw my favorite park sat under my favorite tree for a few minutes!''

She then noticed everyone else and kinda got nervous. Yusuke introduced her to the shinobe and she got aquanted real well with them.


	8. another message from Kitsuma

Sorry guys but I went backpacking this weekend and wasn't able to update. I'm a bit sore so the chapter probably won't be as long as it should.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's Vacation

''Sorry Yusuke didn't mean to worry you.'' Kagome said scratching the back of her head. Kagome's priestess senses were going haywire there were to many demons near her. ''Oh! Yusuke where is Shippo?'' Asked Kagome. ''Oh he is still asleep. By the way what time did you get up?'' Yusuke asked. Everybody looked at her waiting for her to answer. ''Well funny you should mention that.'' Yusuke was tapping his foot. '' I kinda up before dawn.'' Yusuke yelled, ''What!'' Kagome interrupted, ''Hey what is that!?'' She pointed over to the right. Everybody turned to look that way. Kagome took that chance to run away.

''Kagome there's nothing there but roses..'' They turned to see her running away. ''Hey mate your cousin can run pretty fast!'' Chuu exclaimed. They started to chase after her they wanted to know why she got up so freakin early. They cornered her between traffic and themselves. ''Kagome I want answers.'' Yusuke said glaring. Kagome started talking. ''Sorry Yusuke but just cause you want it doesn't mean your getting it.'' Yusuke looked around. ''Kagome you can't run.'' He was interuppted when Kagome jumped onto the traffic light. She started running to the other side.

''You were saying cuz!'' Kagome yelled to the other side. Yusuke was staring his sweet little cousin just jumped onto a traffic light and ran to the other side. His mouth was wide open in shock. ''Hey cuz if you keep your mouth open flies are going to fly in!'' Kagome yelled as she started to runaway.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's Vacation

When the others had finally made it to the other side a pheonix appeared in a magnificent flame. ''Team Uremeshi you have been invited to the Dark Tournament once again. If their are any changes in your team speak now.'' The pheonix said in a deep rich voice. ''Yes they need a new fifth member I have gotten to old and cannot fight.'' Said Genkai tiredly. ''Who is this new fifth member the pheonix said in the same deep rich voice while writing on a notepad with a pen in his talons. ''We don...'' Yusuke never got to finish because Kagome interuppted. ''I am there new fifth member Kagome Higurashi.'' The pheonix nodded and wrote it down leaving but before he left he said, ''The tournament is in one week.'', after that he dissapeared in the same magnificent ball of flame.

''Kagome why did you just do that. It was a demon.'' Yusuke looked at her not believing his ears. ''Yusuke I have secrets I will share when we get to the tournament.''

Sorry people I have homework but, I will write more chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

They went to Genkai's shrine and started to train for the rest of the week. The spirit detectives noticed something Kagome did not train. ''Miss Kagome not to be mean but, I noticed you have not trained yet. Why is that?'' Kurama asked. Eveyone looked up from there cup of tea as they were resting in the main room of the shrine. ''It is simple Kurama and me trying to be humble I do not need to train for a week seeing as I have trained with that ass.... uhhh jerk for two months.'' Kagome replied. ''Cuz were you about to cuss?'' Yusuke questioned his sweet little baby cousin. Kagome nodded silently then her face became angered.

That bakayarou! He knew this was about to happen so he cut my training short!'' Kagome stood up angrily and Yusuke quickly followed restraing her. Kagome flailed her arms trying to break free. The spirit detectives had an alarmed faces. ''Sesshomaru when I get my hands around your royal neck I'll murder you then revive you and then murder you again and keep doing that until I think you've ha enough.''

Wow eveyone looked at kagome how did she know about Lord Sesshomaru lord of the west. Kagome continued yelling out death threats. Finally she gave up. She could easily break Yusuke's arms but, she did not wish for any violence. ''Miss Kagome how do you know Lord Sesshomaru?'' asked Kurama. ''I will explain when we get to the tournament,'' replied Kagome.

''Or Femina you can tell them now though maybe not so detailed,'' a mysterious voice answered. ''Sesshomaru you ......,'' Kagome started. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. ''Femina why don't you sit down and rest I know you must be still tired from your training,'' Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was a little tired though she did not let it show. ''Which...,'' She started before Sesshomaru interrupted her. ''I came the same way you did Femina,'' he answered.

Sesshomaru slowly drew out his sword but, Kagome heard when it almost hit her face she grabbed it inbetween her index and middle finger. Everyone gasped they had not relised she was so strong even Yusuke cannot do that for he had a sparring match with the Lord of the west. He lost horribly yet, here is a girl no less his cousin holding a sword inbetween her fingers swung by the great Lord Sesshomaru of the west.

Sesshomaru tried his poisen claws but, Kagome kept dodging keeping a hard grip on Tokijen. It looked like she was dancing all of sudden she kneed him in the gut normally she would of hit him where it hurts but, Sesshomaru was one of her best friends and friends don't do that. Sesshomaru fell on one knee she had hit him with much foce obviousily wanting to end this quick. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and gave a low bow. Kagome was one of the few who he respected. She cared not what gender, she fought for her rights, she bowed down to nobody, she was a goddess of true words though he only loved her like a sister.

She helped people not caring of what race you were she still loved her. ''Kagome Sakura Higurashi how the hell did you know the Lord of the Western lands and end up beating him in a sword fight bare-handed.'' Yelled Yusuke. Everone else nodded in agreement.

''Just lucky I guess,'' replied Kagome, '' and I know him through his younger brother who I loved at one time.''


	12. Chapter 12

''His younger brother! He has a younger brother?! Where the hell did you meet this guy Kagome!'' Yusuke yelled. ''Funny you should mention that,'' Kagome said nervously scratching the back of her head. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. ''The foolish detective is he trying to provoke her? She will literally put him in a deep hole.'' replied Sesshomaru.

''Oi femina don't you need to start packing to go to the tournament? Don't you want to get there on time?'' questioned Sesshomaru. ''Kagome stopped her ranting and ran out the door to start packing for the trip. She opened the door and let her and the others in. ''Shippo honey I'm here!'' annouced Kagome. ''Oka-san? Oka-san!''Shippo said happily running into Kagome giving her a great big bear hug. ''We need to pack up for the tournament Shippo,'' replid Kagome.

''Ok,'' said Shippo running to get packed. ''He didn't even ask why,'' questioned Kagome, '' he must really want to leave.'' Hieh smirked, '' I wouldn't blame the little fox.'' Yusuke's brain finally clicked ''Hey Kagome you still haven't answered my question.'' That did it. Sesshomaru counted from three. When he hit one Kagome's aura flared. ''Yusuke you better be ready for an early death,'' Kagome said through her teeth.


	13. Chapter 13

When they finally got tired and were laying on the couch panting. Genkai shook her head,"Are you lugs ready to go yet?" Kagome nodded her head and went to get her stuff. Yusuke was sitting on the couch still. "Yusuke you had better be packed," glared Koenma,"I'm not going to sit by you if your going to stink."

Kagome had her stuff and was wearing the stuff she wore when she arived,"Let's get this show on the rode. Faster it gets done faster I can go on vacation. Sheesh what does it take for a girl to go on a vacation?" Everyone looked at her except Sesshomaru who was gingerly sipping his tea. They had finally gotten on the boat after forcing Yusuke to get some pairs of clothes. "This is your captain speaking we will have a simple tournament on here to see who can proceed," boomed the voice of the captain in the microphone.

"I'll take care of this," replied Kagome, "just sit back and watch." In a flash of pink light all the enemy demon were nothing but ash. "Man I didn't even get a work out!" exclaimed Kagome. The others but Sesshomaru were atonished this girl had just beaten a whole boat of demons before a second had passed. "K-K-Kagome w-w-where d-did you l-learn that?!" stuttered Yusuke.

sorry it was short im a bit tired right now

also she got mad because Inuyasha is a sensitive subject you'll see why in later chapters


	14. Chapter 14

well on the boat they were lying in bed and Kagome glaring at the ceiling. "Stupid Yusuke Getting in other people's business.

Flashback

"Come on Kagome who who who?" Yusuke kept asking. Kagome was pissed he had brought up the subject earlier of Inuyasha she just wanted to forget him

end flashback

"Stupid Inuyasha I know he picked Kikyo any way but he didn't have to get my hopes up." Kurama nocked on her door. "Come in!" yelled Kagome. Kurama opened the door and sat on a chair in front of Kagome "Kagome Yusuke is just looking out for you you must understand." Kurama begged. Kagome nodded. "I know he means well but, he needs to stop," said Kagome as she glared at the wall facing the door.

Okay really sorry but i need to get ready for my backpacking trip this weekend i will try to make the next chapter bigger okay


	15. Third message from Kitsuma

This is not a chapter just saying ok i have come back from a four day backpacking trip and i am exhausted however i will not go back on my word i will write a long chapter just for you guys but forgive the grammar i am so tired right now


	16. Chapter 16

Ok here it is yay can't wait to get started! ^_^ Ok story write i demand it! ......................-_- .......... WRITE DAMN YOU!!! .............It not writing -_- .................grr...............damn you............

After Kurama's little talk Kagome cooled off. She got up off the bed with flower petals covering it. Kagome walked towards the newly refernished door and turned its shiny golden knob. She walked into the living room area where she saw and heard Yusuke pouting on a dirt brown couch. "I was just asking geez," pouted Yusuke. Kagome looked around not seeing any of the others so she shrugged it off Kurama probably told them about what might happen and they would not want to participate in. Sesshomaru was drinking tea in the kitchen and stole a glance in there direction a smile slowly creeping up on his face. Yusuke turned his head and saw Kagome standing there with her night kimono it was plain white like most yukata's(thats right right?)

"K-Kagome!" stuttered Yusuke. Kagome nodded to him and walked over to the couch and sat by him. "Yusuke," Kagome started, " I am very sorry about me yelling at you when you wanted me to talk about him. I overreacted so for that I am sorry." Kagome's bangs covered her eyes during her whole speech. Yusuke gulped aplogizing was not his thing. "Kagome i am sorry to I should have minded my own business," Yusuke said, " I worry about you your my favorite cousin." Kagome smiled, "I am your only cousin." She grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogie making his hair friz out. They laughed out loud and the whole quarters of Team Urameshi knew they had made amends. Sesshomaru's smile got even wider. 'Femina you have grown a lot the pain you carry is many but this may good for you.' thought Sesshomaru.

"Okay I am turning in like the others must have done," Kagome said one minute later. Yusuke nodded and walked over to his bedroom. Then Team Urameshi turned in for the night resting up for the match that was to come. In Kagome's bedroom she was pacing. 'That aura I know it those five auras,' Kagome thought. She shook her head and went into a restless sleep.

The next morning

Kagome woke up before dawn as usual and started for the kitchen. She opened her door and did second thoughts shutting it again. She went to her closet and got her priestess garbs and under garments. She opened the wooden door to the hot spring and took a bath only soaking her hair. She quickly got out and put her clothes on with trained agility. She went back to her room and made her bed and walked to her door and opened it and walked to the kitchen. Working on her omelet breakfast for everyone. When she was done she had all the food and drinks made not to mention the table was set. Team Urameshi and Kuwabara's sister(What's her name again?), Kayko, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Shippo, and Sesshomaru came in and sat around the table kagome seated herself last. They all thanked her for the food and they each were already ready for the battle.

They walked down to the arena. They had purposely missed the introduction seeing how it was so boring. When they announced Team Urameshi they walked out into the stadium. All in their glory many demons booing them. Then the announcer announced Team Oni. A group of five onis walked in to the stadium. Sesshomaru sat in the stands with Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Shippo, and Kuwabara's sister. He smirked. 'Ah poor onis Femina is going to roast them,' thought Sesshomaru. His aura sparked and the surrounding demons and friends backed away sweat drops on their heads. One thought in their minds, 'Who is going to die.' (remeber Kagome is human form no tails or ears yet just to make sure) "I call the leader!" Kagome called out excitedly smiling. The others just nodded except Yusuke who was fuming he did not want her to fight at all. He however did not want to mess her right before the match teamwork was everything.

The leader came up on stage and Kagome walked up to him. "I was expecting Urameshi not a puny female," grunted the oni. "Well, then you should have nothing to worry about," Kagome replied Kagome's eyes became cold looking like Sesshomaru's cold ones. She was ready. "Ok here are the rules," the announcer said, " stay down or out of the ring for more then ten seconds you lose." Everyone nodded. Kagome got that aura feeling again but, she shrugged it off she needed to concentrate on the battle.

She got in her Miroku stance. She had her sword at her right, Her staff in her hands and was looking mean. On a bonus a bunch of hidden weapons in her kimono. Her left hand was still covered in Miroku's purple glove with the blue rosary around it. The oni stood there looking bored. The minute it took to scratch its era Kagome struck running up fast with all most inhuman speed not wanting to reveal to her cousin that she was a demon. She struck her staff on the oni's head and busted it open with her spiritual powers purifying his body into dust. The YYH people were stunned beyond beleif she took the leader down with ease as she did with Sesshomaru.

The other onis were starting to look scared. They did not back down however one got courageous and walked on up to the platform. Kagome glared at it. The aura feeling getting stronger she kept trying to shrug it off that she did not notice the oni knock her int the wall. 'Femina! What is wrong!' thought Sesshomaru then his eyes widened, 'Femina! You sensed it before I! Those five familiar auras your focusing on those not your opponents not good!' "1.......2......3...," the announcer counted. Kagome got up and went back into the ring. She quickly finished that one off as she did the first one.

The other demons got scared and ran off. Giving Team Urameshi the right to move on. When Kagome stepped down Yusuke was yelling at her. "Why did you let that demon hit you?! Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome ignored him focusing on the auras.

Ok from now on all chapter unless it a message will be a thousand words or more. Also the first one who tells me who thinks who the five auras are gets five cookies one for everyone you get right. So if you only get three right you get three cookies and cookies go to everyone who guesses correctly. I like to be fair. Ok keep guessing! ^_^


	17. A little help from author

Ok I am doing this to make it easier

Here are the people that are not the auras

Inuyasha

Sango

Miroku

Kirara

Shippo (HE IS IN STANDS REMEMBER) i like caps ^_^ ok let me refraze that he has been with her the whole time like went through the well with her i mentioned that first second chapter did not metion him a lot rest of story sorry i will fix that

Koga

Hakkaku

Ginta

Jinenji

Kohaku

Kaede

Midoriko

Rin

Jaken

Aun (I know that is how you spell it saw it on a sub don't mean nothing though)

Kiroro

TotoSai

Momo

Myoga

Ayame

That should about do it yep. Notice it is GOOD people. Think BAD people


	18. Author's Cuss Note

Author's Note.

I recently got a message and I won't say from who. Who believes I am just making excuses. He/she believes I said he/she has no life. Not true I did not mean that and I am sorry if it sounded like that. I live in Texas as well. West Texas to be exact. I don't OFTEN travel to visit family. Actually this is the first summer I would say in maybe 5 years I got to travel somewhere. I also wasn't just visiting family. I was doing some college searching. I will only be a junior next year but you can never start to early. I feel insulted that he says I am making excuses.

Kitsuma's daily life schedule of a school day.

Wake up at 7 (not big deal there)

Get ready for school

Go to school

Softball practice till 6 or 5 (get out early on Wednesday for church)

Get home at 7 or 6

Do homework till 7 30

Eat dinner

Shower

Do more homework till 11

Go to bed

During the school week I have NO time to really write as you can see.

During the weekend

Get up at 7

Do any stray homework like projects if any. Usually I do because either its for Pre-AP or an AP class. (If you don't know what that is ask.)

Help mom around the house

Lunch

Do some yard work

Play with brother a little bit

Help with dinner

Play on computer (sometimes I write sometimes I read the stories or play an online game)

Shower

Bed

Then continue on with the week. I have that little time there but I don't always want to write. Besides I only get on the computer for an hour or so anyway so sometimes I want to do something different.

This is for anyone who thinks Im making excuses and I am lucky I passed my exams anyway!

Im going to cuss here so sorry if what I say after this and before this offended you.

FUCK OFF! You wasting my time and your time. The only reason I bother replying and doing this is because you PISSED me OFF. I will say it again. I hate haters. (I hate myself lol)

You have no right to say what you said to me. I also doubt what I have said here will change your mind anyway and frankly I don't give a SHIT!

People like you are the reason people like me take medication. And FYI I will be gone for about a week for a leadership course in post.

So SUCK ON THAT ASSHOLE!

(I feel like a fucking child fighting like this) And you should to. However it feels good to get this off my chest.

Oh another thing I forgot to mention on Saturdays I have softball practice in the morning!

I won't now cause I'm taking education and training to become a teacher and won't have time for softball.

Which means I'll do teacher stuff like grading papers. I REALLY won't have time for this.

So all people who think I'm making excuses FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT MAKING EXCUSES IF YOU CAN'T DO CRITISM THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ME AT ALL. IF YOU WON'T REPLY AN APOLOGY DON'T TALK TO ME AT ALL.

However if you still want to say something mean to me I will ignore it comepletly unless. You just happen to strike a nerve I might reconsider.

One last time. (I never get tired of this right now)

FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!

There I am done. Want to have a taste? All this anger and hatred has made me well done. Nice and juicy thigh anyone?

Kitsuma


End file.
